


Shooter

by navywife97



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/M, Matter of Life and Death, Mental Breakdown, Sex, Shooting, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97
Summary: Mid Wilshire is attacked by an armed gunman. The team must fight for survival while they are trapped inside the police station. As the investigation reveals the identity of the gunman and why he attacked, the aftermath reveals buried emotions, hidden feelings, and life changing news.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen
Comments: 26
Kudos: 24





	1. Lull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before the ambush, everyone is doing their thing, completely unaware that the next day would be a day they would be unable to forget. Lucy shares some surprising news with Grayson, and Nyla and Jase want to play matchmaker for John.

Officer Lucy Chen was going to town on her third ice cream sandwich. She was starving, and she had found a box of ice cream sandwiches in the small freezer/fridge combo in the break room. She was catching up on paperwork and had cleaned out the fridge and the coffee pot earlier. Her shift had ended almost an hour ago,but there was more food in the fridge in the break room than in her fridge at home. 

She glanced up and smiled as her partner, Officer Grayson Wells, strolled into the break room eyeing the coffee pot with longing. He glanced at Lucy as he headed for the coffee pot. “Why are you still here Chen?” He poured himself a cup of strong black coffee and sat down at the table with her. Lucy sighed in content as she bit into her ice cream sandwich. “Because neither Tim nor I have had a chance to grocery shop lately. I’m too tired to do that tonight, and there’s more food here than in my house currently. Plus... I’m starving.” Grayson raised his left eyebrow at her as he sipped his coffee. “Didn’t I see you eating one of those like half an hour ago in the roll call room at debrief?” Lucy nodded her head at him as she finished writing her report. “Yep, this is my third.” Grayson laughed at her. “Third? Damn...what are you, pregnant?” Lucy glanced up with a weird look on her face. “What? What are you talking about?” She abruptly stood up and went to throw the rest of her ice cream sandwich in the trash. Grayson knew his partner, too well apparently, and he grinned hugely at her as he followed her around, pointing at her. “Oh My God! You ARE pregnant aren’t you?” Lucy turned to glare at him. “You’re crazy!” Grayson smiled triumphantly at her. “I knew it! You’re totally pregnant!” Lucy, desperate to change the subject, glanced out the window of the break room then and saw her fiancé, Officer Tim Bradford, and their daughter, Cheyenne Bradford, walking down the hallway. Lucy glanced back at Grayson and totally threw him under the bus, trying to distract him. “So what? You’re in love with Cheyenne!” Grayson stopped smiling and glared at her. He vigorously shook his head. “No, I’m not!” Lucy rolled her eyes. “Oh Grayson...please. I’ve got eyes, I see how you look at her.” Grayson also glanced out the window and saw Cheyenne and Tim headed for the break room. He glared back at Lucy and hissed at her. “You shut up!” Lucy glared back at Grayson just as Tim and Cheyenne were entering the break room. She kept her voice soft. “You shut up too!” Tim and Cheyenne were laughing as they walked into the break room, with Cheyenne hobbling in on a pair of crutches, and Grayson glared at Lucy again. “You shut up first!” Tim and Cheyenne stopped laughing and Tim frowned at both of them. “Shut up about what?” Tim and Cheyenne looked questioningly at Lucy and Grayson who were glaring at each other. Lucy shrugged her shoulders. “Nothing.” Grayson shook his head as he went to get some more coffee. “Nothing.” Cheyenne rolled her eyes at them. “C’mon dad. They’re being too weird for me.” Tim sighed as he frowned at Lucy and Grayson before he and Cheyenne both left the break room. 

Lucy glared at Grayson. “Ok...yes I’m pregnant, but you shut up about it! I haven’t told anyone yet!” Grayson smiled at her and quickly walked to her. He gave her a big hug and squeezed her tightly before letting go of her. “I’m really happy for you Chen. This is great!” Lucy smiled broadly at him. “The timing is a bit off. Tim wanted to wait until we’d been married for a year.” Grayson rolled his eyes. “Who cares? Kids show up when they want to, not when you want them to.” Lucy laughed at that. “I guess that’s true.” Lucy frowned at Grayson then. “Well, now you know the real reason I’m still here...I’m hiding from Tim until I get up the nerve to tell him. Why are you still here?” Grayson sighed as he sipped his coffee. “Overtime. Working half a shift for Robinson. He called in, saying he’d be late. Family emergency of some kind.” Lucy rolled her eyes. “My ass. His family emergency is he’s got a girlfriend, which his wife found out about earlier today.” Grayson shook his head and laughed. “Well that’s definitely a family emergency.” Lucy grinned as she reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked to Grayson like a weird picture. He frowned at her as he reached for it. “What’s this?” Lucy smiled at him. “More news, that goes along with the news I just told you.” Lucy pointed to the picture and Grayson finally realized what he was looking at. He broke out into a wide smile. “Wow, Chen...seriously?” Lucy laughed at him as she nodded her head. “Yep, completely serious.” Grayson smiled as he looked back at the picture of her sonogram.

While Grayson and Lucy were discussing her news, Wesley Evers, Officer Angela Lopez’s husband, was sitting in his office, looking at his former client, concerned. His former client, Rex Murphy, glared at him. Rex had been arrested four months earlier, on his third DUI charge. Wesley had worked his magic and had gotten a sweet deal for Rex which included little jail time, community service, and loss of his license for two years. But it had permanently torpedoed Rex’s dream of enlisting in the Army. Wesley sighed as he looked at Rex. “Rex, look. There’s nothing more I can do. Trying to get your record expunged is not happening. There are still plenty of other things you can do.” Rex surged to his feet. “There’s nothing else I want to do!” Wesley barely controlled his eye roll. “Rex, you’re still young, you’re barely 25. You can still go to school, and find a different career. You can still have a good life.” 

The icy look Rex sent Wesley caused Wesley to shrink back in his chair slightly. Rex pointed at Wesley, and he glared him. “You’re going to pay for this, Evers! And so is that fucking cop who arrested me!” Rex stormed out of Wesley’s office. Wesley had been threatened before...it was part of the job. But something about Rex seemed more dangerous and more ominous than the normal threats he received. He fished out his cell phone and called Angela.

Angela rolled her eyes as she hung up the phone. Wesley was working late, as usual, and she had just gotten their baby son, Timothy out of his bath. She wrapped him in a towel as he giggled at her. She smiled at him as she carried him into his nursery. “Ok kiddo, let’s get your pj’s on, and we’ll read a story. Daddy will hopefully be home soon.” As Angela diapered and dressed her son, her brow furrowed slightly. Usually Wesley was able to let threats made to him roll off his back...but this one he had just told her about seem to bother him more so than the others. They’d discuss it when he got home, which would probably be a definite mood killer. That was fine with Angela. She was definitely not in the mood for romance. She was so tired with this pregnancy, just like she’d been with Timothy. She hoped she could stay awake long enough to see Wesley before turning in for the night. 

Nyla, Jase, John, Jackson, Sterling, Wade, and Monica had all gone out to dinner. They invited Tim, Lucy, and Grayson, but Cheyenne was visiting as she recovered from a badly sprained ankle that had happened in her most recent volleyball game, and Tim and Lucy had felt they should stay with her. Grayson had taken some overtime so he hadn’t been able to join either.

Nyla was sipping her wine as she looked at John...who caught the look she was giving him. He frowned at her. “What is it, Harper?” Nyla smiled at him. “So Jase has this friend...” John rolled his eyes as everyone else grinned at him. Wade looked at him and tried not to laugh. “Just give her a chance, Nolan. What have you got to lose?” John sighed as he looked at a grinning Jase and Nyla. Grace had told John, again, that she and her ex were going to try and work things out for the sake of their son. It had hurt him more deeply than he’d let on. John rolled his eyes, admitting defeat. “Ok fine, tell me about her.” 

Jase smiled at him. “Her name is Logen Bailey. She and I went through boot camp together. She’s a Captain in the Navy...the reserves now, and she’s also a doctor. She works at the VA hospital here in Los Angeles. She’s a widow, no kids, and she just moved here.” Nyla smiled at John. “I’ve met her several times now and she’s awesome!” Nyla pulled up a picture on her phone of her and Logen. She showed John who did a double take. “Wow. Yes, yes, and yes.” Nyla and Jase smiled wickedly at each other as Nyla passed her phone around for everyone to see Logen. They all encouraged John to go for it. 

As everyone else was doing their thing that night, Rex Murphy was doing his. He had been told by yet another Army recruiter that due to his DUI convictions, he would never be allowed to enlist in any of the U.S. Armed Forces. That was the only future Rex wanted for himself. So if he couldn’t have the future he wanted, the police officer who’d arrested him on his third DUI and had ultimately sealed his fate, Officer Angela Lopez, couldn’t have hers. And neither could his shitty lawyer who hadn’t been able to get his record expunged, Wesley Evers, Angela’s husband. Rex finished off his whiskey and sighed. He’d get his revenge...very soon.


	2. Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy shares some wonderful news with Tim and Cheyenne. Tim at first is overwhelmed and concerned, but oh so happy, and Cheyenne is over the moon.

Lucy was in bed waiting for Tim to get out of the shower. Cheyenne had fallen asleep in her bedroom at Tim and Lucy’s house after the painkiller had kicked in for her sprained ankle. She’d miss about a month of her volleyball season, which wasn’t terrible, but it was a bummer after everything she and her teammates had been through. 

Lucy smiled at the wrapped gift she had waiting on Tim’s pillow. She had found the perfect way to tell him she was pregnant. She was happy, but also overwhelmed at the news. And she knew the timing wasn’t what Tim had hoped for.

Tim yawned as he came out of the bathroom that connected to their bedroom in their new, freshly renovated house. They had finished the upstairs, and were now working on the downstairs. He was about to strip out of his L.A. Rams shorts when he saw the gift on his pillow. He grinned at Lucy as he reached for the gift. “It’s not my birthday, Boot.” Lucy smiled nervously at him as Tim sat down on the bed and unwrapped the gift. He tore away the wrapping paper as Lucy realized he’d missed the first clue, which was the wrapping paper that had storks all over it. He opened the box and gasped. Tim was staring at a sonogram...and not 1, not 2, but 3 baby ‘onesies’ that all said ‘Daddy’s Favorite Rookie’ on them. 

Tears brimmed in his eyes as he reverently touched the picture of the sonogram. He glanced at Lucy who was nervously biting her bottom lip. “When?” Lucy nervously laughed at him. “Well, they’re due May 3rd, but because there’s 3 of them they’ll probably be here in April.” Tim shook his head in disbelief as the smile fell from Lucy’s face. “Wow...triplets.” Lucy quickly nodded. “Remember when I explained to you that two of the medicines I’m on for my PCOS raise the chance of fertility? And twins run in my family. Apparently if you have any multiples that run in your family it increases the chance for multiples...not just twins...” Lucy was rambling on and nervously wringing her hands. Tom sighed as he put the box on the nightstand and pulled Lucy into his arms. “Boot...do you think I’m mad or upset about this?” Tim cradled her face in hands as he looked intently at her. Lucy hiccuped as she tried not to cry. “You said you wanted us to be married a year first, and you aren’t...” Tim sighed as he pulled her tightly into his arms. He kissed her temple as she sniffled. “Luce... I’m thrilled. I couldn’t be happier. It’s just a little overwhelming, that’s all. You know I want kids with you. I just never thought they’d all be arriving at the same time.” Lucy laughed as she wrapped her arms around Tim and sobbed with relief. Tim reached over into the box and pulled out the sonogram as he rearranged Lucy in his lap. She leaned back against him and smiled at him as he leaned down to kiss her deeply. Then he looked down at the picture of the sonogram and smiled. “There they are, Boot.” Lucy grinned and nodded. She looked at him and kissed his cheek. “What do you think we’re having?” Tim groaned and closed his eyes. “Probably three girls...all exactly like Cheyenne.” Lucy laughed and shook her head. “Uh uh. I think at least one of them is a boy.” Tim thought about that and hoped for at least one boy. He grew concerned then and frowned at Lucy. “What do the doctors say? I mean can you work? What do we need to do?” Tim and Lucy both were terrified of another miscarriage. Lucy sighed, trying to relax. “I’m high risk because of my PCOS and age and the fact that I’ve already had a miscarriage. So, it’s a once a week doctor appointment until we’re a month away from the due date. Then it’s twice a week until I deliver. As of now I can still do my regular duties at work, but that’s a play it by ear situation. I’ll eventually be riding a desk for a while.” Tim nodded as he looked down at her. He caressed her cheek and kissed her deeply. “I love you so much, Boot.” She kissed him back as she wrapped an arm behind her, around his neck. Tim smiled into the kiss as he put the picture back on the nightstand. “What did the doctor say about me having my way with my soon to be wife?” Lucy grinned at him as she quickly shed her pajamas. “You can still have me, just no sex swing for a while.” Tim laughed at her as Lucy pulled him on top of her. Due to her pregnancy, Lucy was much more sensitive in certain areas as Tim found out when they made love. And her orgasms were much more intense and much wetter, much to Tim’s delight, as he had his face between her legs and was giving her sex long, slow licks. She flooded into his mouth and Tim groaned as he lapped up every single drop. Even after her first orgasm had passed he kept his face between her legs and kept licking her until she came a second time. They made love until they wore themselves out and fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

The next morning, Lucy and Tim were at the breakfast table grinning stupidly at each other and nibbling each other’s mouths when Cheyenne hobbled in. She was in a walking boot that came up to her mid calf. She flopped down in a chair and sighed. “You two sure are happy and gross this morning.” Lucy laughed at her. “Yes, we are.” Tim quickly walked out of the room as Cheyenne yawned. He came back into the kitchen shortly after and placed a wrapped gift in front of Cheyenne. She smiled when she saw it. “What’s this?” Tim came to stand behind Lucy with his arms on her shoulders as Lucy grinned at Cheyenne. “Open it and see.” Cheyenne eagerly tore the wrapping paper off and frowned when she saw it was a volleyball. Tim rolled his eyes. “Look what’s written on the front of it.” Cheyenne turned the volleyball around and saw painted on the volleyball ‘Big Sis To Three Little Teammates.’ Cheyenne frowned before her eyes went wide with shock and happiness. “What? I’m going to be a big sister?” Lucy laughed and nodded. “Yep...to triplets!” Cheyenne let out an excited yell as she pulled Lucy into a hard hug. “Oh mumsy I’m so happy for you, and dad, and all of us!” Tim sat next to Cheyenne and laughed as she squealed and hugged him. He eased back and looked at her tenderly. “So you’re ok with this, Chey?” Cheyenne laughed and rolled her eyes. “Are you kidding? This is the best news ever!” 

Tim started cooking breakfast as he explained that while Grayson knew, because he had guessed, they were going to wait a little while to tell everyone else. Cheyenne rolled her eyes as Lucy went to get ready for work. “So that’s what mumsy and Grayson were being so weird about yesterday.” Tim laughed and nodded. “Yep. So since you can’t get around very well yet, do you want to be here today or come to the station for a while?” Cheyenne got up and hobbled to the fridge for some orange juice. “I need to go to the station. I have to interview Sgt. Grey for my media class. He said this morning is best for him.” Tim nodded as he placed bacon, egg, and cheese sandwiches on the breakfast table. “Ok then, sounds good.” He downed his breakfast sandwich in three bites and guzzled a cup of coffee before heading to the bathroom to get ready for work. 

As Tim, Lucy, and Cheyenne all piled into Tim’s truck to head to Mid Wilshire, none of them had any clue about the terrible events that would unfold later that day.


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes about their morning routines before arriving at Mid Wilshire, with no idea they’re on a collision course with tragedy.

Angela laughed as she put an excited and squirmy Timothy into his car seat. “Are you excited to go see your favorite cops, especially cranky Uncle Tim? You sure act like you are!” Wesley came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he laughed at Timothy. “Field trip?” Angela rolled her eyes and nodded as Wesley kissed her neck. “Remember I took today off because Timothy and I both have checkups today? It’s been a little while since everyone’s seen him so I thought since he’s in such a good mood today I’d swing by work and let him visit his best buddies.” Wesley smiled at her as he ran his hand over her pregnant belly. “Just think, this time next year you’ll be taking two of them to go visit their buddies.” Angela smiled at that. “Yeah, that will be interesting.” She turned around and gave Wesley a big hug and kiss before they walked out together. Wesley tucked Timothy and his car seat into Angela’s car and shut the door. He kissed her goodbye as he headed for his car. “Love you babe, see you tonight. Oh...don’t forget to tell Sgt. Grey about Rex.” Angela nodded and smiled back at her husband. “I won’t. Love you.” She blew him a kiss as they both climbed into their cars and each headed to work. 

Nyla pounded on her steering wheel. “Damn!” Her car wouldn’t start; apparently the battery was dead. She hopped out of her car and hurried back inside her house. Her new husband,Jase was at the kitchen table finishing his coffee. He frowned as he saw Nyla hurrying back inside. “What’s up, doll?” Nyla rolled her eyes. “My car won’t start and I was supposed to take Lila to school this morning.” Jase rolled his eyes then and shook his head. “Did you forget Donavon called last night? Lila’s got that field trip this morning he’s taking her on.” Nyla rolled her eyes again...she’d completely forgotten. Jase guzzled his coffee as he stood up, and took his coffee mug to the sink. “I’ll give you a ride into work...I was going there anyway.” Nyla frowned at him. “You were? Why?” Jase smiled at her. “Because Cheyenne is interviewing Sgt. Grey this morning for some class of hers. She can’t drive yet because of her sprained ankle. I was going to give her a ride back home when she’s done and hang with her. You didn’t forget about our date tonight, did you?” Nyla’s eyes heated as she leaned up to give him a steamy kiss. “No, I definitely did not forget that.” Jase laughed as they headed for his truck. “I’ll look at your car after I pick Cheyenne up.” Nyla nodded at him and smiled. “My hero.” Jase winked at her. “Damn right. Oh...I gave Logen John’s cell number.” Nyla grinned and rubbed her hands together. She really hoped they hit it off.

Jackson planted a quick kiss on his boyfriend Sterling’s lips. “Love you. Gotta go baby, I’m already late.” Sterling laughed at him. “Hey don’t forget I’m home super late tonight, I have that movie premier I have to go to that you passed on.” Jackson rolled his eyes. “Baby, you know I love you, but a movie that’s Zombieland meets West Side Story...just no.” Sterling laughed. “It’s definitely not on my list of movies I want to see...it’s for work.” Jackson laughed as he gave Sterling another kiss. “See you later baby. Love you more.” Jackson practically ran to the door leading to their massive garage. He was super late.

John was climbing into his truck when he saw his phone light up with a text message. He smiled when he saw who had texted him...it was Logen. She had called him last night and they had talked for almost 3 hours. She and John had a double date tonight with Jase and Nyla, and John couldn’t wait he was so excited. He texted her back that he was really looking forward to meeting her and was excited for their date. 

Sgt. Grey was already at Mid Wilshire, sharing to go breakfast with Monica and her partner, Special Agent Brooks Turner. Sgt. Grey started to take another bite when he broke into a broad smile. Angela had just stepped into his office with Timothy. “There he is! Come see me big man.” Monica and Brooks smiled as Timothy started excitedly cooing to Sgt. Grey. Monica laughed as she looked at Angela. “He loves everyone, doesn’t he?” Angela rolled her eyes. “Yep...gets it from his daddy, since I barely like anyone.” Wade laughed as he bounced Timothy on his knee. “You feeling ok, Lopez?” Angela nodded and smiled. “Yep! Everything is great...this one is coming along nicely.” She petted her pregnant belly as she turned when she heard Grayson and Cheyenne arguing as they headed for Sgt. Grey’s office.

Cheyenne rolled her eyes. “Clearly you need glasses. That ball was in!” Grayson shook his head. “You’re lucky I wasn’t reffing that game...I’d have called it out and you’d have lost the game.” Cheyenne was showing a video clip to Grayson of the last game she played in before her injury. Tim and Lucy both rolled their eyes. “Will you two please shut it? You guys argue over everything!” Cheyenne looked back at her dad and smiled. “Yeah...kind of like you and mumsy do.” Lucy and Grayson laughed as Tim scowled at her. His scowl turned into a huge grin as they reached Sgt. Grey’s office. “Hey...there’s my best buddy!” Timothy beamed at him from Sgt. Grey’s lap. Sgt. Grey handed Timothy over to Tim. “Your turn, Bradford. I need to finish my breakfast so your daughter can interview me.” But before Tim could get to him, Cheyenne snatched Timothy out of Sgt. Grey’s arms. “Oh you’re such a cutie!” Everyone smiled at Cheyenne as she fussed over Timothy. Angela laughed as Timothy looked like he was in love with Cheyenne. “You know Chey, I could use a good babysitter.” Cheyenne smiled at her. “Sure! It would have to be after volleyball season though, so like from November to July, hit me up!” Angela nodded as Cheyenne smiled at Timothy. “Can I take him to go say hi to Uncle Adam?” Angela nodded as Sgt. Grey looked at Grayson. “Go with her, Wells. Detective Sutherland was looking for you.” Grayson nodded as he and Cheyenne left the office, still arguing. Monica laughed at them as they left. “Do they ever stop?” The entire office answered in unison. “No!”

Jase and Nyla strolled up then. Tim glanced over and grinned. “What is this? Take your family to work day?” Jase rolled his eyes. “I’m here to give YOUR daughter a ride home once she’s done with Sgt. Grey.” Tim sighed with relief. “Thanks because she probably would have been stuck here all day.” Jase nodded as Monica, Brooks and Sgt. Grey quickly finished up their breakfast. Sgt. Grey had just thrown his trash away when he heard the first shot.


	4. Active Shooter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and a childhood buddy of his storm into Mid Wilshire, armed to the teeth, looking for Officer Angela Lopez.

Grayson and Cheyenne, who was holding Timothy, were almost to Detective Sutherland’s office when they heard the gunshot, freezing them in place. Cheyenne looked at Grayson, her eyes as big as saucers. “Gray...what was...” A second gunshot sounded. Grayson immediately went into cop mode. He glanced down at Cheyenne and her injured ankle. Grayson gave Cheyenne a split second warning before he swooped her up into his arms. “You hold on tight to that baby.” Before Cheyenne knew what was happening, Grayson was sprinting down the hallway, with her in his arms as she held the baby, headed for the closest office he could find, which happened to be Detective Sutherland’s office. 

Adam was frowning as Grayson busted into his office. Adam had been on the phone, and had the tv on his office, and clearly had no clue yet what was going on. “Wells! What the hell?” Grayson set Cheyenne on her feet as he slammed and locked the door and closed the blinds in Adam’s office. He remained deadly calm as he looked at Adam. “Active shooter!” The blood drained from Adam’s face. “Dear God.” Adam rushed to a small closet in his office where he kept an extra bulletproof vest. He yanked it out of the closet and handed it to Grayson. “Let’s get this on her. Here, give me the baby and get that vest on Cheyenne, right now!”

Grayson was practically yelling into his police radio. “Dispatch this is Officer Wells, badge # 4635. Active shooter at Mid Wilshire Police Station. Repeat, Active Shooter at Mid Wilshire Police Station.” Cheyenne looked fearfully at Grayson as he quickly got the bulletproof vest on her. Grayson felt himself flying into the zone that he always went to preparing for battle. 

Cheyenne heard the dispatcher come across Grayson’s radio as she took the baby back from Adam who had gone back to the closet to retrieve the few weapons he kept in there. “All units, all units, emergency message. Active Shooter at Mid Wilshire Police Station. I say again, Active Shooter at Mid Wilshire Police Station. All units respond code 3!” Even the dispatcher, whom Grayson knew was usually calm and cool, sounded frantic. 

Adam came back and looked at Cheyenne. “You and the baby get in that closet. And you don’t come out until I come get you. Understand?” Cheyenne tearfully nodded as she rushed with the baby into the closet. Thankfully, Timothy seemed totally content with Cheyenne and was quiet. Adam handed Grayson one of the rifles he had pulled out of the closet. Grayson turned to follow him and Adam shook his head. “No. You stay here Wells.” Grayson vigorously shook his head. “But sir...” Adam glared at him. “Don’t argue with me Wells! Our job is to serve and protect...those two are the easiest targets in this building. They need someone to protect them and you’re it.” Grayson firmly nodded. Adam fished out his cell phone and quickly called his wife, Sydney. The call went to voicemail, and Adam sighed. “Baby...I love you. We have a situation here at the station. Absolutely do not come here, under any circumstances, until it’s over. Tell the kids I love them. I’ll call you later.” Adam heard another shot as he looked back at Grayson. “Get in that closet with them, Wells.” Grayson nodded as he looked back at Adam. “Good luck, sir.” Adam rushed out of the office as Grayson went into the closet. Cheyenne was doing her best not to cry. Grayson could barely see her. “I’ve got your back, Cheyenne don’t worry. Just try and stay calm and keep the baby as quiet as you can.” Cheyenne didn’t answer him...it wasn’t her back she was worried about. She was terrified for the others.

Sgt. Grey, Tim, Lucy, Angela, Jase, and Nyla had rushed to the tactical room at the sound of the first shot. Monica and Brooks had stayed behind, providing any cover fire they could. Jase looked at the weapons available to them. “That one, give me that one.” Tim nodded and handed him a sniper rifle. As weapons were being passed out, Lucy called Jackson who answered on the first ring. Lucy didn’t give him time to say a word. “Jackson! Stay the hell away from here. We have an active shooter inside Mid Wilshire!” Jackson swore as he stomped on the gas. “I’m almost there!” He hung up before Lucy could say anything else. She called John as well to warn him, but he didn’t answer.

Angela looked at Sgt. Grey. “Sarge, I think I know who it is.” Sgt. Grey frowned at her. “What? The shooter you mean?” Angela quickly nodded as they all looked at her. “It’s one of the reasons I came to see you this morning. One of Wesley’s former clients threatened him yesterday. It was a guy I arrested a few months ago on a DUI. He blames me for ruining his life and Wesley for not being able to fix it. He said we were going to pay for it.” Angela guiltily looked around and Tim shook his head. “Lopez, we’ve all gotten threats before...they didn’t all turn into this. This isn’t your fault.”

Just then another shot rang out and this time it was accompanied by a scream. Sgt. Grey grimly looked at his officers and Jase. “Let’s go...except you Lopez.” She started to protest when Tim spoke up. “Both you and Chen are staying here!” Everyone looked at Lucy in shock then, as her eyes brimmed with tears. “This wasn’t exactly how we wanted to tell you”...Sgt. Grey nodded, quickly understanding the situation. “Ok. Lopez and Chen, stay here. The rest of us, let’s go.”

Rex and a buddy of his, Ross Littleton, a violent convicted felon who was out on parole and a childhood friend of Rex’s walked through Mid Wilshire armed to the teeth. They’d fired several shots already and had hit one person, but they hadn’t found Officer Angela Lopez, one of their main targets. They’d already gone after Wesley, but he was in court until later that afternoon. They couldn’t get to him before then. Rex frowned at Ross. “Let’s split up. She’s around here somewhere.” Ross nodded as Rex took off down a different hallway. Just then, Ross saw Officer Ruthie Grace peek her head around the corner. She drew her weapon and stepped out from behind the safety of her cover. “Freeze! Drop your weapons now!” Ross just grinned at her before he shot her twice. Ruthie fired as she fell to the floor, but she missed. Ross walked up to her and fired the kill shot. Ruthie died instantly. 

Angela pulled out her cell phone and called Wesley as she and Lucy hid in the tactical room. He didn’t answer because he was in court. She left him a tearful voicemail. “Babe... I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Timothy’s ok and I’m ok. We’re at Mid Wilshire. There’s an active shooter and...I don’t know if we’re coming home. I love you so much. Wells has Timothy. If he makes it out and I don’t, please tell my son how much mommy loves him and how happy he made me...how happy you both made me. I love you.” Angela tearfully disconnected the call.

Wesley had just left the courthouse and was listening to his voicemail when he froze. The color drained from his face as he collapsed to the ground screaming. He jumped to his feet and ran, forgetting his briefcase on the ground as the papers that had fallen out of it drifted away in the breeze. He sprinted to his car, and jumped inside it. He sped off praying he could get to his family in time.

Tim saw a trail of blood on the floor and followed it to Ruthie. He swore as he bent down to her and felt for a pulse. Nyla was behind him and winced as Sgt Grey shook his head sadly. “She’s gone Bradford. We’ve got to find the shooter before they kill anyone else.” Tim nodded as he and Nyla and Sgt. Grey continued to look for the shooters. 

John and Jackson had pulled up to the parking lot and both jumped out of their vehicles as a sea of SWAT trucks and police cars from several different agencies swarmed the parking lot. Jackson started to rush inside the station but John stopped him. Jackson frowned at him. “What the hell, Nolan?” Nolan looked at him grimly. “Lopez has probably let Wesley know by now what’s happened. His wife and baby are trapped in there. He’s going to find a way to get in there, West. We have to stop him. If the shooter finds out they’ve got an entire family at their disposal you know much leverage that will give them? We have to find and secure Wesley. It’s what Lopez would want.” Jackson grudgingly nodded... and they both turned as they saw Wesley’s car flying into the parking lot.

Rex and Ross had split up, and Ross was checking offices on the second floor. He was surprised at how empty the station was, not realizing it was an unusually busy shift and most of patrol was busy on the streets. He came to an office door that was locked, and frowned. The other offices he’d checked so far had all been unlocked. He fired at the lock and kicked the door open.

Grayson and Cheyenne heard the shot and Cheyenne jumped as Grayson trained his weapon on the door. He looked at Cheyenne and pointed to the floor. She nodded and laid down as quickly as possible turning on her side to shield baby Timothy. She covered his ears with her hands and closed her eyes...and prayed. Grayson kept his weapon trained on the door as he heard heavy footsteps get closer and closer. Ross jerked the closet door open just as Grayson fired, hitting him in the neck. Grayson would never forget the look of surprise on Ross’ face as he fell to the floor. Ross died a couple of minutes later. 

Grayson set the rifle down and rushed to Cheyenne and a now squalling baby Timothy. Cheyenne was sobbing as Grayson pulled her into his arms. “Are you ok Chey?” She nodded tearfully as she glanced over at Ross. Grayson quickly turned her and shielded her from seeing him. She trembled as she tried to quiet Timothy. Grayson held her tightly in his arms. “It’s ok...I’ve got you.” Just as Grayson was about to grab his radio he heard several more shots. “Fuck! There’s a second shooter! Stay here.” Grayson ran into the office and did what he could to block the door leading into the office. Then he grabbed his radio. “Dispatch, second active shooter at Mid Wilshire! Second active shooter! One shooter down!”

The SWAT teams surrounding the building heard Grayson’s voice come over their radios. Sgt. Brendan O’Donnell had heard enough. He spoke into his radio. “Breach! Breach! Breach! Take the building now!”


	5. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of the attack on Mid Wilshire, everyone tries to cope with the tragedy. The team gathers at the hospital waiting for word on Lucy’s condition.

SWAT officers stormed Mid Wilshire as Rex was frantically looking for Officer Angela Lopez. He rushed into the room he was closest to...which was the tactical room where Lucy and Angela were hiding. He shoved the door open as Lucy and Angela glanced at each other. They were in trouble and they knew it. 

Monica was working frantically on her partner Brooks who had been shot three times. He was coughing up blood and Monica knew she was losing him. “Stay with me Brooks! Damn you stay with me!” Brooks weakly grabbed her hand and tried to squeeze it with his last remaining strength. He died in Monica’s arms as he took his last breath. 

Monica glanced up at the nearest SWAT officer. “Special Agent Monica Reynolds. You find those bastards, they just killed my partner!” The SWAT officer gave a brisk nod. “We’re on it ma’am.” Monica wept over Brooks as she felt the rage boiling up inside her.

Jackson and John were doing everything they could to keep Wesley out of the building. John had him pinned against his car. “You can’t go in there Wesley!” Wesley struggled against him. “My family’s in there!” Jackson helped hold Wesley against the car. “SWAT’s in there now...this will be over soon.” Wesley buried his head in his hands as he sobbed, desperately praying that somehow Angela and Timothy would make it through this.

Adam was approaching the tactical room and saw a tiny blood drop by the door. He glanced around but SWAT hadn’t made it to him yet. Deciding he couldn’t wait, he cautiously opened the door. He stepped inside and the door slammed. Adam whirled and fired, but not before Rex shot him. Rex shot him twice as Adam crumpled to the floor, and Lucy came out of her hiding place, firing. She fired three times, and hit Rex three times, but not before he got a shot off, and Lucy crumpled to the floor as she felt pain soar up her right leg. Using the last of his strength, he aimed his weapon at Lucy, preparing to shoot. Angela jumped out of her hiding place then and fired, hitting Rex twice in the head. Angela watched as Rex fell to the floor dead. She rushed to Lucy and Adam, who were both unconscious. Angela screamed at the top of her lungs. “Help! Help! I need help in here now!” Jase was the closest to the tactical room and he came running. He kicked in the door, weaponed trained on any threat in front of him, and momentarily froze at the carnage before him. He rushed to Lucy as Angela got to Adam. Jase and Angela glanced grimly at each other as they got to work on Lucy and Adam. 

Wesley, John, and Jackson watched as ambulances came flying into the parking lot. Wesley sagged against the car as John looked at Jackson. “Stay with him I’ll go get an update.” Jackson nodded as John jogged over to one of the officers who was by the front entrance. Wesley watched as John hung his head, and couldn’t fight back the tears. Several minutes passed as John shook his head, wiping his eyes every so often. Suddenly John rushed inside and Wesley’s shoulders slumped. “No...no...Angela!” He turned and sobbed against the car as Jackson gasped. Wesley heard him and looked up and saw Angela coming out of the building with a very upset Timothy, escorted by John. Wesley rushed over to her as she came running towards him. They clung to each other as Jackson took the baby. Angela was sobbing. Wesley closed his eyes as he held her. “Thank God you and Timothy are ok.” Angela cried harder and Wesley frowned. He pulled back and took her face in his hands. “Babe?” Angela took Timothy from Jackson and glanced between them. “It’s Lucy...she was hit. It’s bad...oh God, she’s pregnant Wesley.” Jackson closed his eyes and bowed his head as Angela cried. “Two other cops were hit...Officer Ruthie Grace and Detective Adam Sutherland. They didn’t make it. And Monica’s partner was killed too.” Wesley stared in shock at his wife. “Holy God.” He swore as he looked at her. “Did Rex do this?” Angela slowly nodded. “He and another guy...there were two shooters.” Just then Angela saw a shattered Grayson emerge from the building as he held tightly onto Cheyenne. Angela waved them over as Grayson slowly walked to them. Cheyenne was crying so hard. They all looked up as the ambulances quickly left the parking lot with their lights and sirens on. Angela hugged Timothy as she looked at Wesley. “They protected Timothy...Grayson and Cheyenne. They hid in a closet with him. One of the shooters found them and Grayson took him down.” Wesley blinked back tears as he yanked Cheyenne into his arms and shook Grayson’s hand. “Thank you. Thank you for saving my son.” Cheyenne sadly smiled and nodded and stroked Timothy’s cheek. “You were such a brave boy Timothy.” She kissed his head and shuddered. Timothy was blissfully unaware of what he had lived through thanks to Grayson and Cheyenne.

Grayson gently tugged Cheyenne away. “C’mon. We need to get to the hospital.” Just as he said that the media swarmed, and Grayson jerked Cheyenne in the direction of his truck as Angela and Wesley quickly headed for her car. None of them wanted to deal with reporters right now. As Cheyenne was climbing into Grayson’s truck she heard a reporter fighting back tears as she reported the biggest news story in Los Angeles that day. “This is Sheila Langston coming to you live from Mid Wilshire Police Station in downtown Los Angeles where a mass shooting took place earlier today. Details are forthcoming at this time but we’ve been told a total of five people are dead. Out of those five, three of them were law enforcement officers. Depend on us for further updates on this tragic story.”

Grayson pulled into the parking garage of Cedars-Sinai and parked. He turned his truck off and closed his eyes and sighed. He heard Cheyenne sobbing and blindly reached for her as they unbuckled their seat belts. “You did good today, Chey. You did outstanding.” She nodded and sobbed as the events of the day came crashing down on her. “Mumsy...” Grayson rocked her as he tried to soothe. “She’s a strong woman. She’s too stubborn not to make it.” Cheyenne let out a soft laugh. “I guess that’s true.” She looked at Grayson then. “Why?” He frowned at her. “Why what?” Cheyenne shook her head and closed her eyes. “Why do people do such awful, evil things?” Grayson’s heart broke for her. “You’ll never find the answer to that question Chey. And I’m so sorry you’ve seen way more than your share of that crap lately.” She nodded sadly as they climbed out of his truck. “It’s cool.” Grayson looked surprised at her as he came around his truck. “It is?” Cheyenne nodded as he wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulders. “Yeah. I’ve got you to help me through it.” Grayson laughed softly. “Yeah, you do.”

The waiting room was packed as everyone waited for word on Lucy. Tim glanced up as he saw Grayson and Cheyenne come into the waiting room. Tim rushed to her and pulled her into his arms. “Thank God you’re ok.” Cheyenne hugged him and nodded. “Of course I am, dad. Grayson would never let anything happen to me.” Grayson winked at her as Tim just nodded and sighed. He looked at Grayson for a long time. Grayson just nodded, grateful that he’d been able to help. Just then, retired Detective Rowan McElroy and her husband, retired Officer Greg Parker hurried over. “Cheyenne! Oh honey we’re so glad you’re ok.” Greg hugged her as Rowan took Tim’s arm. “Tim...the doctor...” Tim glanced up and hurried over to talk to the doctor. He hung his head and started to cry as the doctor spoke quietly to him. Cheyenne gasped as she watched them and rushed over to him, with Grayson on her heels. “Dad?” Cheyenne gently rubbed his arm as Tim sighed with relief. “She’s going to make it.” Cheyenne smiled and hugged Tim as Grayson wiped the tears away. Cheyenne pulled back and looked at Tim questioningly. “And the babies?” Tim nodded at Cheyenne then and grinned. “They’re going to make it too...all of them.” Cheyenne let out a whoop as Angela came over, frowning. “Tim...I heard you say ‘all’ the babies. Because of today, we all know now that Lucy’s pregnant...just exactly how many babies is she pregnant with?” Tim sighed as he looked around at all the enquiring faces. “We wanted to tell you guys in a different way obviously...” Jase crossed his arms. “Well...how many?” Tim smiled then as he wiped the tears away. “Three. Lucy and I are going to be proud parents to triplets...sometime in late April, early May.” Tim was swarmed then by everyone. After the horrible events of the day, the good news he had just shared with them was a much needed morale booster. Jase texted Nyla the good news. Nyla was at home with her daughter. She quickly responded how happy and excited she was for Tim and Lucy.

A few hours later, Cheyenne found Grayson at a vending machine. Most of the others had left, but he had hung around in case Cheyenne or Tim needed anything. He glanced at her as she came up to him. “You ok?” Grayson sighed as he nodded. “Not yet, but I’ll get there. Ruthie and I went through the academy together. We didn’t date very long, but she was my friend. I can’t believe she’s already gone.” Grayson let out a long sigh. “And I feel horrible for your aunt, and for Monica.” Cheyenne nodded as she studied Grayson...she didn’t believe him for one minute that he was almost ok. The food Grayson had chosen got stuck in the vending machine and he swore violently. He started pounding on the machine with his fists. Cheyenne’s eyes went wide as she grabbed his arms. “Gray! Stop!” He tried to shove her off, but being a college athlete made Cheyenne incredibly strong and she held onto his arms, surprising him. He yanked her to him and buried his face in her neck. Cheyenne felt his shoulders start to shake and held him tightly as he cried for the lives lost that horrible day and cried for the families whose lives would never be the same. Cheyenne held him and rubbed his back as Grayson sobbed. After a few minutes, Grayson eased back and rested his brow against hers. He shuddered as he forced himself to calm down. “I’m glad you’re here Chey. I’m glad you made it.” She smiled at him. “Ditto. Maybe one of these days we can actually spend a normal day together.” Grayson smirked at her. “In a few months you’re going to be a big sister to triplets. Pretty sure your normal days are long gone.” Cheyenne gave him a watery laugh as they both glanced at the vending machine. Cheyenne stood on her injured ankle, using Grayson’s shoulder to help her balance, and gave the vending machine a swift, hard kick. Two candy bars and a bag of cheese crackers fell into the tray at the bottom. Satisfied, Cheyenne nodded. “There...I made you dinner again, and look! This time you get dessert too!” She got the food and handed it to Grayson, who shook his head and smiled at her. He sighed as he tore open the candy bar and took a big bite. “Let’s go check on mumsy.” They shared the candy bar as they headed to Lucy’s hospital room.

Angela and Wesley were curled up in bed, with Timothy sleeping peacefully between them. Wesley wiped the tears from his face as he stared at his son. “It’s like nothing happened to him.” Angela sighed and nodded. “Nothing did...because Cheyenne protected him like he was hers. We are totally using her for our babysitter.” Wesley nodded and sighed and forced back the tears. “If only I’d said something...” Angela grabbed his hand. “Baby, you did say something! You told me, and I was going to tell Sgt. Grey this morning when it all happened. This isn’t your fault, and it’s not mine either.” Wesley nodded but he wondered if he’d ever totally forgive himself.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and saw Tim and Jase by her bedside. She smiled at them. “Hi guys.” She looked at Tim then, and panicked. “The babies?” Tim grinned at her and handed her a picture. “They’re all fine. They did a sonogram and ran some other tests. Everyone’s good.” Lucy sighed with relief as she took the picture from him and smiled at their growing babies. She looked at Jase then who grinned hugely at her. “Lucy Lou...are you nuts? I mean, 3 at once?” Lucy laughed at him. “Well it’s not like we were trying for that, it just happened that way. Tim thinks they’re all girls.” Jase rolled his eyes. “Nope. Two boys, one girl.” Lucy frowned at him. “How do you know?” Jase sighed as he glanced at Tim. “Because I’m smarter than him...not to mention better looking.” Lucy looked at Tim, who rolled his eyes. “Hey...how’s your sister, and Monica?” A sad look washed over Tim’s face. “Syd’s a mess...but mom and dad are with her. Monica’s ok...pissed off at the world, but ok. Rowan and Greg were here...they’ll be back tomorrow. Lopez is good, and so’s the baby.” Lucy nodded as she reached for Tim’s hand. “I want Grayson to stay with Cheyenne tonight. I know you won’t leave here until I do and I don’t want her left alone tonight. Today was traumatic for everyone.” Tim rolled his eyes. “I couldn’t pry those two apart with a crowbar.” Lucy grinned at Tim as Cheyenne and Grayson came in the room just then. They abruptly got quiet and Grayson frowned. He glanced around uneasily. “What?” Everyone laughed as Lucy reached for his hand. “Thanks Grayson. Thanks for taking care of our girl.” Grayson bent down and kissed her forehead. “Anytime, partner. Since you’re clearly now just milking this for fun I’m headed home.” Lucy smirked at him. “Take Chey with you.” Cheyenne was shaking her head. “No...I want to be here with you mumsy.” Lucy grabbed Cheyenne’s hand and smiled at her. “No. You haven’t eaten all day and you’re exhausted. I’m going to be fine and so are the babies. You can come back tomorrow and visit me after you get some sleep and something to eat.” Cheyenne hesitated as Tim shoved her towards Grayson. “Go...at least I know he can keep you in line.” Cheyenne rolled her eyes as everyone else smirked. Grayson tugged her out of the room as Jase sighed. “I’m headed home too. But I’ll be back first thing in the morning, unless you need me before then.” He kissed Lucy on the forehead as he gripped Tim’s shoulder and squeezed it. He quietly left the room as Tim rested his head on Lucy’s stomach and kissed it. She gently rubbed her fingers through his hair and closed her eyes, so relieved that their babies were ok.


	6. Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheyenne comforts Grayson. Lucy receives a lot of visitors in the hospital. She and Angela bond over their toughest day on the job yet. Monica sets out to bring everyone down who’s connected to the shooting. And Wesley tries to make peace with what happened.

Cheyenne and Grayson trudged into his house. He locked the front door and sighed as he rested his head against the door. “Shower’s free if you want it.” Cheyenne simply turned him around and caressed his cheek with her palm. “I’m sorry Grayson. I’m so sorry you lost your fellow cops today.” He looked at her tenderly as her hand dropped away. “You go shower. I’ll take Sheeba out.” Cheyenne turned away and walked to a happy Sheeba, who was so excited to see her friends. Cheyenne heard Grayson’s bedroom door close as she got Sheeba’s leash. Cheyenne took Sheeba outside and walked slowly down the street, letting Sheeba do her business and sniff things. By the time they returned, Grayson was asleep on the couch. Cheyenne got a blanket and draped it over Grayson. She bent down and gently kissed his forehead before softly padding into his bedroom. She didn’t close the door. Later that night Grayson stood in his bedroom doorway watching Cheyenne sleep. For someone so young, she’d already been through so much. He would be forever thankful to Adam for making him stay behind to protect Cheyenne and the baby. If Grayson hadn’t stayed with them...he shook his head, unwilling to continue that train of thought. 

Monica trudged into her apartment the next morning. She wore the same bloodstained clothes from yesterday. Her hair hung limply against her face, and she had bruising under both eyes from being awake for over 24 hours. She was jittery, from lack of sleep and nothing but caffeine in her system since yesterday morning. She shut and locked the front door and leaned against it, closing her eyes, and sighed. Wade came out of her kitchen, scowling at her. “Where the hell have you been?” Monica rolled her eyes. “It’s called working. Here.” She tossed a file at him as she took her heels off. Wade frowned as he thumbed through the file. “What’s this?” Monica sighed. “Answers. Why yesterday happened, who did it, who helped. I’ve connected a total of five people to the events of yesterday and they’re all in fucking jail right now.” Wade tossed the file down on her dining room table and stalked to her, wrapping his arms around her. “Thank you baby.” Monica nodded. “You’re not the only one who lost people yesterday.” He sighed and nodded as Monica buried her face in his chest and wept for the partner and friend she had lost forever. 

Lucy was in her hospital room with Angela and Wesley, and Timothy. Tim had left to get everyone breakfast. Wesley smiled at her. “And I thought we were nuts having two so close together. Triplets, Lucy? Just wow.” Lucy grinned and rolled her eyes. “Well, you know Tim and I like to keep things exciting.” Angela smirked at her. “Yesterday was enough excitement to last a long time. Hey...how’s your almost sis in law?” Lucy’s smile faded. “She’s in shock. She and Adam had barely gotten married. She’s got a good support system around her...but this will knock her down for a while. She’s a widow twice now. Her first husband, the twins’ father, was killed on deployment when the twins were babies.” Angela grimaced as Wesley shook his head. Sydney had definitely been through a lot of shit, but she always persevered. Lucy knew Sydney would find her way through this as well. 

Lucy reached for Angela’s hand, and Angela grasped it as Lucy smiled at her. “Thanks, Angela. Thanks for saving us.” Lucy gently rubbed her tummy as Angela smiled back at her. “Anytime, girlfriend. Anytime.” 

By mid afternoon, Lucy was worn out from all the visitors. Tim finally sent out a group text to everyone telling them that Lucy needed to rest and to please hold off on any more visits until the next day. Jackson and Sterling had just left, and had brought Lucy a gorgeous bouquet of flowers and her favorite tea from her favorite tea and coffee shop. Cheyenne had gone back to Tim and Lucy’s new house, with Lucy insisting that Grayson stay with her until Lucy was out of the hospital. They’d all been given several days off to recover from the horrific events they had lived through. 

As evening approached, Angela frowned at Wesley. He was sitting on their small patio in the backyard, drinking a beer. He’d been out there for some time and she was worried about him. Angela carried Timothy out to the patio and sat down next to Wesley. “What’s wrong baby? You’ve been out here for a long time.” Wesley frowned at her. “Trying to make my peace with being here.” Angela looked at him questioningly. “Being here?” Wesley sipped his beer and nodded. “Yep. I don’t want the big city life anymore...it’s too damn dangerous. I don’t want to raise our boys here...but I know you don’t want to raise them anywhere else.” Angela sighed as she gently rubbed Timothy’s back. “Wesley...danger is everywhere, even in small towns.” Wesley closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the chair. “I know. Which is why you’ll keep doing what you’re doing, and I’ll keep doing what I’m doing; we’ll keep fighting the good fight...together.” Angela smiled at him and reached for his hand. They held hands, as Angela held their son, and watched the sunset.


	7. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is released from the hospital. The team attends the annual First Responders Awards Banquet. And the LAPD has a very special surprise for Cheyenne.

Chapter 7  
Lucy sighed with relief as she laid down on the large sectional sofa in her house. After two weeks in the hospital, she was finally home. She’d missed the funerals for Adam, Ruthie, and Brooks, which had upset her, but there was nothing she could do about it. 

Her leg was still bandaged, the bullet having hit her in her upper thigh. It had caused some damage, but nothing permanent, and she’d be on crutches for a few weeks. But she was finally home and could now get the rest she needed. 

A little while later, Grayson came out with a tray of grilled cheese sandwiches, a bowl of tomato soup, and a glass of milk. Lucy grinned at him. “Thanks, Gray.” He rolled eyes and nodded. “You’re welcome, Gimpy.” Lucy laughed at him as she dug into her lunch. Tim was at work, Cheyenne was back at school, and Jase was in Montana, so Tim, Sydney, their parents, and Grayson were juggling taking care of Lucy until she was back on her feet.

Grayson snapped a picture of Lucy as she drank her milk. She frowned at him. “I look like death warmed over...no pictures!” Grayson rolled his eyes. “I’m not posting it anywhere. I texted it to Cheyenne. She’s blowing up my phone...she’s worried about you and feels guilty for not being here.” Lucy softly smiled. “I miss her like crazy...but she needs to be at school.” Grayson sighed as he nodded. “I know that and you know that. But she still wants to help take care of you. Besides, I think she’s still a little shaken up over everything.” Lucy nodded as she ate her soup. “I know. But we’ll see her in a couple of weeks. And from what I’ve heard you’ve already seen her.” Lucy smirked at Grayson as he sighed and rolled his eyes. “I took her out for pizza the other night. She’s having nightmares and I wanted to check on her...that’s all.” Lucy smiled softly at him...Grayson obviously had a huge soft spot for Cheyenne even if he tried hide it from everyone...including himself. She sighed as she sipped her milk. “We told her she could take the rest of the semester off if she needed to and go back in the spring. She insisted she’s ok and didn’t need any time off.” Grayson shook his head and pointed at Lucy. “She’s as stubborn as you are.” Lucy laughed as Grayson checked his phone; Cheyenne had returned his text. She’d sent a silly picture of her taking a big bite of her lunch, which looked to be a huge, messy cheeseburger. He laughed as he showed the picture to Lucy. Lucy shook her head and smiled. Grayson draped a blanket over Lucy as she finished her lunch as he smiled at her. “Does Chey know yet?” Lucy shook her head and grinned. “Nope. She’s got no idea.” Grayson grinned hugely at Lucy...he couldn’t wait to see the look on Cheyenne’s face when she got her surprise...a surprise courtesy of the LAPD. 

Two weeks later, Cheyenne was running through the lobby of the Beverly Hills Hotel and glanced around...she was incredibly late, much later than she thought she’d be. Volleyball practice had run over by almost an hour. Cheyenne was about to go to the front desk when she spotted Grayson, who had come out of the ballroom, looking for her. He was in his dress uniform and Cheyenne thought he looked freaking amazing.

Grayson rolled his eyes as he spotted her, hoping he hid his real reaction; Cheyenne was dressed up and with her hair and makeup done, and wearing something besides a volleyball uniform, Cheyenne looked much older than her tender age of 17. She looked stunning in the midnight blue dress with short sleeves that hit just below her knees and hugged her athletic figure. Cheyenne smiled as Grayson stalked over to her. “Wow...you look great! Did I miss anything?” Grayson offered his arm as he smiled back at her as he shook his head. “You didn’t miss anything important, and I could say the same thing about you...almost didn’t recognize you without your jersey and knee pads.” Cheyenne rolled her eyes as Grayson escorted her into the ballroom and to the table he was seated at. There was a lull as the attendees were eating their fancy plated meal. The awards would be presented after the meal was over.

Grayson frowned as he glanced around the ballroom. He didn’t like the way some of his fellow police officers were looking at Cheyenne. Grayson smiled at Tim and Lucy as he and Cheyenne arrived at the table. “Look who I found.” Tim rolled his eyes. “Chey, where have you been? You’re like an hour late. Are you ok?” Grayson pulled her chair out for her, and then sat down next to her. He was seated at a large, round table with Tim, Lucy, Angela, Wesley, John, Nyla, Jase, Jackson, Sterling, Tim’s parents and sister. They were all attending the annual Los Angels First Responders Awards Banquet. Sgt. Grey and Monica were seated at a different table with the rest of the command staff. 

Cheyenne sighed as she guzzled some ice water from a crystal gobblet. “I’m sorry dad. Practice ran really late. You should be thanking me for taking a shower first. I could have skipped that part, and then I’d have been on time.” Everyone at the table laughed. Grayson rolled his eyes as he looked at her. “I think I can safely say on behalf of everyone, major kudos for taking a shower first.” Cheyenne laughed as she dug into her fancy meal which consisted of filet mignon in a mushroom sauce, scalloped potatoes, and grilled asparagus. Lucy and Angela laughed as they saw how fast Cheyenne was eating. Cheyenne glanced up sheepishly. “Sorry...I haven’t eaten since breakfast.” Tim smiled at Cheyenne. “You look beautiful sweetheart.” Cheyenne smiled at him as she sipped her ice water. Tim then glanced over at his sister, Sydney and leaned closer to her. His voice was soft. “Why do you keep glaring at that firefighter?” Sydney looked quickly back at Tim, and brushed him off. “No reason.” Tim glanced over curiously at Senior Firefighter Mike Reno and wondered what was up. Mike was one of the few firefighters he actually liked. 

About an hour later, the awards ceremony was in full swing. Tim, Grayson, Nyla, and Sgt. Grey, had all been awarded the President’s Police Medal for their heroic actions the day Mid Wilshire was attacked. Grayson had also been awarded the Lifesaving Medal, for his actions in protecting Cheyenne and baby Timothy. As Grayson took his seat Cheyenne smiled at him. He showed her his medal and she gave him an exploding fist bump, making him laugh. 

A short time later, to thunderous applause and a standing ovation, Lucy and Angela collected their medals. They had each been awarded the Medal of Valor, the highest award of the LAPD, for their actions the day Mid Wilshire was attacked. Angela and Lucy hugged each other as they got back to their table. Angela excitedly showed Wesley her medal. He kissed her lovingly. “I’m so proud of you, baby.” Angela smiled at him tenderly. Lucy looked at Tim then, and they both glanced at Cheyenne, who was now excitedly chatting up Sterling and Jackson. They smiled as they realized she still had no clue what was about to happen. Grayson winked at them as he heard someone clearing their throat over the mic at the podium. Cheyenne looked at Tim then, confused. “I thought the awards were finished?” Tim kept his expression neutral and shrugged his shoulders carelessly. “Not quite yet.”

Retired Detective Rowan McElroy was at the podium. “Hey gang. I know everyone wants to get the party started, but there is one more award to present. As you know, I’m retired Detective Rowan McElroy...” that was all Rowan got out before applause broke out and everyone stood up. Everyone knew who the legendary Rowan McElroy was. Rowan smiled and nodded her thanks as the clapping continued. She finally used her hands to signal her audience to sit down. “Thanks everyone. We can certainly discuss all of my accomplishments tomorrow...” the crowd chuckled and a few people whistled. Rowan smiled at Cheyenne then, who still had no clue what was happening. “But we aren’t here tonight to talk about me. Tonight, we’re here to talk about Cheyenne Bradford. Cheyenne, if you’ll please come join me up here...” Cheyenne’s eyes went wide and she hissed at Grayson. “What the hell is going on?” Grayson pretended to glare at her, but couldn’t quite hide his smile. “Beats me...but you’re holding everything up.” Lucy rolled her eyes. “Cheyenne...go!” Grayson practically shoved Cheyenne out of her seat. She nervously glanced around as she quickly made her way to the podium. Rowan grinned at her. “Stage fright huh? You’ll get used to it.” 

Cheyenne joined Rowan at the podium as Rowan smiled at her. Rowan then smiled at her audience as Cheyenne nervously glanced between the large crowd and Rowan. Rowan leaned forward slightly to speak into microphone. “When Cheyenne first came to L.A., she did it completely on her own at the age of sixteen. Also at sixteen, she helped bring her mother’s killer to justice. At seventeen, she helped bring down a sexual predator on her college campus, who had eluded authorities for years. In doing that, she obtained just for the 27 victims involved in that case. And on the day Mid Wilshire was attacked, this young lady beside me helped protect the infant son of one of our own by shielding him with her own body against an armed gunman.”

Cheyenne nervously glanced at the audience who were now all smiling at her and looking at her with admiration. Then she glanced at the table where Tim, Lucy, and Grayson were sitting at. They were all grinning hugely at her. Angela blew her a kiss as she tearfully smiled at her. Cheyenne glanced back at Rowan who was handing her a plaque. “Cheyenne, I cannot begin to tell you how proud I am of you. Your courage, bravery, kindness, and good heart is something we all strive for. The example you set at such a young age is astonishing and I can only hope it’s followed. It gives me great pleasure to award you the 2020 LAPD Good Samaritan Award. We are so impressed with what you’ve accomplished already Cheyenne, and it’s my understanding that your dream is to one day become a police officer. We can’t wait to see what you do once you’re officially part of the law enforcement community. Congratulations Cheyenne!” 

Tim, Lucy, Grayson, Angela,and Wesley all jumped to their feet cheering. Soon the entire room was giving Cheyenne a standing ovation as they loudly clapped for her. Tim and Grayson were whistling and Tim’s parents and sister were clapping and smiling through their tears. 

Cheyenne looked tearfully down at the plaque. She was suddenly overwhelmed at how completely and how quickly her life had changed. She looked back up at Rowan, who pulled her into a hard hug. “I’m so proud of you, Cheyenne. You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age.” Cheyenne laughed and cried and for a brief moment, she desperately wished her mother was here...but she knew in her heart that her mother was always with her.

Cheyenne pulled back and looked at Rowan nervously. “Do I have to give a speech or something?” Rowan winked at her and laughed. “Well, Officer Wells wanted me to trick you into one, but nah. Not this time, anyway.” Cheyenne turned to glare at Grayson, who was smirking at her. 

Cheyenne rejoined her family as Tim pulled her into a big hug. “We are so proud of you baby girl.” Tim’s dad, Colonel Stephen Bradford swooped in just then to give Cheyenne a hug. “That’s my girl. Way to go Chey.” After everyone hugged her and she proudly showed off her plaque, Lucy dragged her and Angela over to where Nyla was talking to Rowan. Nyla smiled at Cheyenne. “Very impressive kiddo. I think we’re going to see a lot of amazing things from you!” Cheyenne blushed at the compliment. 

Wesley came over just then with his phone. “This definitely needs to be a picture. Cheyenne, get in the middle.” As Wesley directed the small group, Tim, Grayson, and Jackson were grinning at them. Jackson laughed as Wesley was snapping pictures. “That is one badass picture.” And indeed it was...the badass female cop of the LAPD of yesterday, the badass female cops of the LAPD of today, and the future badass female cop of the LAPD of tomorrow.

THE END


End file.
